1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable flat panel display devices have increased in popularity. Among flat panel display devices, electroluminescent display devices, which are self-emitting display devices, have attracted attention as the next generation of display devices, because of their wide viewing angle, excellent contrast ratio, and short response time. Organic light-emitting display devices include a light emitting layer formed of an organic material, and form brighter images, have a lower driving voltage, and a shorter response time, as compared to inorganic light-emitting display devices.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional organic light-emitting display device. Referring to FIG. 1, a display unit 20 is disposed on a substrate 10, and a sealing substrate 30 is disposed over the display unit 20. The substrate 10 and the sealing substrate 30 are adhered to each other with a sealant 41.
An organic light-emitting device included in a flat panel display device may be degraded by various internal factors. For example, a light emitting layer may be degraded by oxygen from indium tin oxide (ITO) of an electrode, or due to a reaction between the light emitting layer and an interface layer. Such a device may also be degraded by external factors, such as moisture, oxygen, ultraviolet rays, and manufacturing conditions for the organic light-emitting device. In particular, the packaging of the organic light-emitting device is very important, since external oxygen and moisture can drastically reduce the lifetime of the organic light-emitting device.
The conventional organic light-emitting display device of FIG. 1 has a problem in that external impurities, such as oxygen or moisture, may penetrate through the sealant 41. In particular, the impurities may enter through an interface between the sealant 41 and the sealing substrate 30.